


Just A Little Bit Closer

by silentGambler



Series: Affection [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kinda?, M/M, Robins being dorks, but they won't admit it, they are basically on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason, I'm seventeen."</p><p>"And I'm legally dead. What's your point?"</p><p>"I can't drink yet." </p><p>"Come on, babybird, this is Gotham. They'd serve Batbrat drinks if that means money."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



> Part three of Surprise, Babybird

The table is empty except for two people, but they make enough noise to be confused for a full table. And it's somewhat strange, both of them think, because any time they are together it ends in shouting and brawls. Tim stopped glaring when the food arrived and Jason hasn't thrown any serious jabs at him, just teases him enough to make him retort, slight grin on his face. And they talk about small things mostly. Alfred, Damian's trip to the Titans, how annoying the Riddler has been for Tim (because he just won't stop throwing deathtraps at them). Jason avoids talking about his work too much, but Tim doesn't mind. He probably knows more than Bruce and that makes him slightly proud.

Jason just ordered desserts when he suddenly jolts and frowns as he looks for something in his pocket. Tim arches an eyebrow, but he offers no explanation as he pulls out his cellphone, glares at it, and proceeds to shove it back into his pocket with a huff.

"Do you have to go?" asks Tim as casually as he can, because he was actually enjoying himself. And maybe Jason hadn't even planned to stay so long, maybe he had something else to do and the promise of going somewhere else was an empty one. Maybe–

"Nah, just Roy being a dumbass." Jason interrupts his thoughts just like that, and Tim let's out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. The older Robin chuckles under his breath and leans back on his chair. "So... ready to hit the bar when dessert is done?"

Tim blinks at him. "Jason, I'm seventeen."

"And I'm legally dead. What's your point?"

"I can't drink yet."

"Come on, baby bird, this is Gotham. They'd serve Batbrat drinks if that means money." Jason rolls his eyes and laughs, and Tim is so distracted by the way the light brings out different colors in his eyes that he misses what Jay says next.

"'m sorry, what?"

"I said 'I promise you won't get black-out drunk' but you seem to be spacing out on me already, Timmy." The jerk is smirking like he knows something, but he sounds sincere enough. And what is a night a year, really? It's his birthday, anyway.

So Tim snorts and gives Jason a half smile, "Sure, but I'm warning you. If I get this suit ruined, Alfred is going to kill us both."

 

* * *

 

After dessert they pay and leave the place. Tim follows Jason, who has his helmet back under one arm and is looking for his keys. He didn’t bring any car because he supposed he'd be going back to the manor. But Jason quickly shifts his attention before he can start overthinking, tossing him a second helmet.

"Why did you bring that one?" Tim asks and gives him a look.

Jason shrugs, "I keep it for the damsels in distress." Tim glares at him and he almost expects him to throw the helmet at his head, but Tim just huffs and puts on the helmet while ignoring the muffled laughter of the older Robin. Jason mounts the bike and looks at him over his shoulder, waiting for Tim to climb on and grab onto him before pulling on his own helmet.

Tim has the sudden thought that this is the closest they have been in a long time. Thankfully Jason doesn't seems to notice his suddenly too-hard grip on his sides, probably thinking it's because of their sudden speeding. He doesn't bother to explain either, content with using it as an excuse to hold a little bit closer to Jason. And if his ears and neck feel too hot, well, he's blaming the helmet.

'Somewhere nice' turns out to be a bar not so far from the Clocktower, near enough for Tim to catch some details in the silhouette of the building. Jason stops the engine and in no time he's pulling the other Robin into the bar filled with neon lights and noise. They manage to get a couple of seats and Jason orders him something before he can even talk.

"Really? Are you forgetting what I said about the suit already?" It's not that Jason's taste is horrible or something. The man can handle a lot more alcohol than him, he's seen him, and it kind of worries Tim that Jason is choosing his drinks. But he just gets a grin and his shoulder shoved.

"Shh, I didn't forget. But trust me on this one, ok? You'll love it."

He makes a show of sighing dramatically and nodding, holding back a laugh. A couple of drinks are placed before them and Jason pushes the one smelling faintly of coffee towards him. Tim takes a sip and almost groans at the taste of vodka and coffee, sending the older man a look of approval.

Jason looks undoubtedly smug and pleased at the same time. "Told you. First time I tried it, I thought you'd absolutely love it." he laughs and Tim thinks he can see his cheeks go kind of pink, but that could be the red lights in the bar. But it's fine, because he's very sure his own face is growing hot and he's incredibly thankful for said lights. At least Jason can't see him.

They both drink and talk more than over dinner. Jason actually starts telling him stuff about Roy and Starfire and his run-ins with Babs. Tim listens and tells some stories of his own, snorting when Jason rolls his eyes or comments. The bar gets packed with people as time goes by and eventually Tim is the one to shout over music and voices, asking if Jason wants to go somewhere else.

They push their way out of the place and Jason takes them back to Tim's apartment. After climbing down, the younger Robin looks back to see Jason still sitting on his motorcycle, extra helmet on his lap. He nods, waiting for Tim to unlock the front door, but when Tim turns back to him, he's probably expecting a 'thanks, good night'. Instead, Tim turns and gestures to the door, "Aren’t you coming?" That gets Jason to kill the engine and take off his helmet, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I asked if you wanted to go somewhere else, not to drop me off and leave."

Jason snorts, shaking his head, but he looks oddly relieved. "Well, you got me there." He lets Tim lead him to the elevator and into his apartment, where he throws his jacket off and stretches. He wanders around while Tim locks the door, and he finds the man pawing through the fridge.

"Damn babybird, you should have something to drink other than this." he waves a beer in Tim's face and he laughs, taking it away. "Maybe I'll buy you more alcohol for your birthday gift." Jason closes the door and leans on the counter, crossing his arms. And Tim will blame the coffee and the alcohol in his system, because he is blatantly staring at Jason's arms and then shifting to his face and saying, "I'd rather have something else as my gift."

Jason stills and stares confused for a moment before he has Tim grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him closer until their lips meet. He takes a moment or two to catch up, but then he's pressing Tim against the counter, kissing him deeply. Jason can taste the coffee on his tongue and his skin is warm against his hands. They move together, hands on one another, heading for the couch. Or they try, but Jason's legs crash with the coffee table and he falls with a yelp, pulling Tim down with him. They stare at each other before Tim snorts and Jason pushes him, laughing himself as he covers his face.

"Shut up, like I can see where I'm going while you're kissing me like that." He groans but Tim is still laughing and he can't help but grin a little bit. Jason can feel how Tim nudges him, kissing his jaw and trying to push away his hands, and he chuckles low in his throat.

"C'mon Jay, don't be like that." Another kiss and and a nip near his ear that makes him shudder. "Did I really distract you that much?"

Jason laughs and he let's him uncover his face, looking up to him. Tim smiles and leans down to kiss him properly. They stay just kissing on the floor, with Jason half propped on his elbows and Tim sprawled on top of him, until it the cold starts seeping into his clothes. Jason sits up and Tim helps him to his feet, waiting until the slight dizziness settles down before guiding him towards the bedroom. And as Jason kisses him and pulls him closer, Tim can't help but think this is definitely one of the best birthdays he's had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure about the ages, I just know I don't want Tim to be forever sixteen. So yeah. Seventeen. Jason is somewhere around 19-21.


End file.
